


Sleep Deprived

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [43]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Rowaelin fluff of Rowan singing to sleep a year old babe while Aelin waddles around trying not to cry because they can barely keep asleep the baby they have and now they'll have a second.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Kudos: 29





	Sleep Deprived

They had been on the couch when the screaming started. Elspeth had only been asleep for just over an hour when her cries came though the monitor that sat next to Aelin. Aelin had gone to push herself off the couch to go and tend to her child but Rowan was already up before she could even shuffle forward.

Soon his voice was coming through the monitor as well as he tried to soothe their daughter. She kept crying, sobbing _Dada_ over and over.

“I’m here, my little love. I’m here,” Rowan said as he no doubt picked Elsie up. He made shushing noises and she quieted down. “Why are you awake, hmm? It’s time for sleep.”

Aelin couldn’t understand Elsie’s reply as she started to cry again.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Rowan said. “It’s alright, I’m here.” Before too long Rowan started to sing Elsie’s favourite lullaby, his voice low and soothing. It was bringing tears to Aelin’s eyes.

Stupid hormones.

In just a few months they would be welcoming another baby to the family, the reality of it was starting to set it. Especially when they already had an 18 months old who refused to sleep through the night. Very awkwardly Aelin pushed herself up putting some distance between her and the monitor before she lost it completely.

She made her way to the kitchen and opened the cookie jar, pulling out a few choc-hazelnut cookies before going to the fridge for a glass of milk. Aelin was just putting the milk back in the fridge when she heard Rowan’s footsteps. He appeared in the kitchen, Elsie little arms wrapped around his neck as he held her.

Aelin’s sigh came out with a shudder. “Not sleeping?”

Rowan shook his head. “Not sleeping.”

At the mention of the ‘s’ word Elsie hid her face in Rowan’s shoulder. Aelin swallowed back her tears, but Rowan missed nothing.

“Fireheart, what is it?” Rowan asked as he stepped towards her.

One of Aelin’s hands rested on her stomach while the other gestured between her and Rowan. “How are we supposed to do it all with two of them?”

Rowan’s brow furrowed for a second, but then he gave her a soft smile.

“We can barely keep one baby asleep. How are we going to get two to sleep on different schedules?” Aelin was crying now, she couldn’t help it.

Rowan grabbed her hand, tugging her towards him, kissing her forehead before wrapping his arm around her. “We’ll figure it out. We’ll do it together, I promise.”

Aelin just gripped Rowan tighter.

“Mama sad,” Elsie said and Aelin looked over at her.

“Mama is okay,” Aelin assured her daughter.

Elsie looked around then and her face lit up when she saw what sat on the bench.

“Cookie!”

That had both Aelin and Rowan laughing, but Aelin shrugged and said, “Well, considering no one is sleeping I don’t see why not.”


End file.
